eurekasevenfandomcom-20200223-history
She's a Rainbow (Moonlight Ship)
| image = | season = | episode = 13 | jdate = 13 July, 2012 | edate = 15 October, 2013 | previous = Step Into a World (Heaven and Earth) | next = Starfire (Another Truth) }} She's a Rainbow (Moonlight Ship) is the thirteenth episode of the anime series Eureka Seven: AO. Episode Summary This episode continues from the events of the previous episode. On board the Gekko, Ao, wearing the tracksuit Renton had worn in Eureka Seven, is fishing and is saved by Eureka when he is nearly taken overboard by the fish. He immediately asks if she is okay and finally asks about her unborn baby. Eureka assures him that her baby is alright and she is six months pregnant. They then eat Ao's Generation Bleu rations together and begin asking questions about each other. Eureka asks Ao how old is he and where exactly they are at. She mentions that the Earth is different than the one she comes from. Ao realizes that the Eureka in front of him is a past incarnation of herself, due to that she is pregnant and doesn't recognize him. He asks about her time, and she asks him if he knows about the Scub Coral, which he confirms because his world has them. Eureka explains that her world has many of them and they co-existed with humans. Ao looks at her pregnant stomach, knowing that the unborn baby, which he believes to be himself, is the product of a Human and Coralian union. Meanwhile, the Japanese and Okinawan armed forces realize that Eureka is nearby on the Gekko and are determined to not let her escape like she did ten years ago. They reveal that the reason they are so desperate to capture her is because they want the Nirvash she pilots, which can only respond to her. They ask Truth to go to the Gekko and capture her, and Truth, wanting to attack Ao, agrees. Back on the Gekko, Eureka says that she traveled on the Gekko with lots of people many years ago. Ao asks her if her baby's father was part of the crew. Embarrassed, she confirms this and says that at first, things between her and him weren't like the way they are now because he was immature, a crybaby, and a bit useless. Ao asks if she didn't love him, and Eureka says she did and still loves everything about him. She reveals that her husband is Renton and she believes he will definately come for her, even if she has no idea where she is. She further explains that at the moment she disappeared from her world, she and Renton were conducting an experiment on the Gekko to find out why the Scub Coral were disappearing, when the Coral suddenly burst and took her and the ship with it. She also mentions that Ao is piloting the same Nirvash that Renton is building. Before Ao can get any more information about his father from her, members of Pied Piper come in, which startles Eureka. Ao assures her that they mean no harm. Ivica formally greets her but when she clearly doesn't recognize him, he realizes that she is from the past. In a private conversation, Ao confides in him that he thinks the baby she is carrying is him and Ivica suggests that if the unborn baby is Ao, they need to return Eureka to her world. Gazelle arrives and says he plans to turn Eureka over to the Japanese military for his own benefit. Enraged, Ao refuses to let go of his mother, given that he hasn't seen her in ten years, and physically attacks Gazelle. Fleur and Elena analyze the Gekko, and Fleur discovers that it was last used in the year 12005, much to the girls' shock. Hannah is watching Eureka while the officials decide what to do with her. Eureka expresses concern about giving birth and that her baby will hate her for being born as a Human-Coralian hybrid. Hannah asks her why she is worried about the baby because she chose to fall in love with its' father and have a child with him, and she should accept it. Eureka says that her doctors are worried about what would happen if a child is born to a Human and Coralian in an environment with high levels of trapar, but the Japanese government officials interrupt her. They have come to take Eureka and begin a gun battle with Ivica and other Piper Pier members. All this while Ao is fighting with Gazelle. Ao suddenly sees who he thinks if Eureka again, but it turns out to be Truth, badly disguised as Eureka, who ambushes Ao. When Ao comes to, he sees an apparation of Naru and thinks it's Truth again, but then it turns into Eureka and Ao realizes it is in fact his mother. However he cannot touch her and she asks him to return her to Renton. Ao refuses because he has been searching for her for so long, and Eureka tells him if he doesn't return her to her world, something terrible will happen. She also tells him that the Secrets aren't his enemy before she disappears, which confuses him. The government officials try to force Eureka into coming with them, and shoot Ivica in the shoulder as he tries to save her. Truth appears and kills many of the government and Okinawan officials, and tries to kill Eureka. Piloting his Nirvash, Ao comes to her rescue, but is quickly overcome by Truth's strong powers. Endo, who is seriously wounded, remembers when he last saw Eureka 10 years ago; before disappearing with the Quartz, she asks Endo to protect Ao in case something happened to her. The guilt of feeling partially responsible for taking his mother away from Ao, Endo shoots at Truth, who continues with his battle against Ao and brutally murders Endo. Feeling that protecting this world is her responsibility, Eureka boards her Nirvash and prepares to stop the chaos, and then return to her world. Major Events * Ao and Eureka are reunited after a ten-year separation, although she is a past incarnation of her present self. * Eureka is revealed to be six months pregnant and she is now married to Renton. * It is implied that Renton succeeded his grandfather by becoming a famous mechanic by building the first IFO, which is the Nirvash Mark I. Trivia * Eureka says something about the high level of trapar possibly affecting her baby once it's born. * The fact that Ao didn't seem to know his father's name until Eureka told him who her husband is seems to hint that Eureka never told Ao about Renton. It is also possible that Eureka did tell Ao about Renton when he was younger but Ao eventually forgot as he got older. * Although she noticed his aquamarine hair color, Eureka failed to realize that Ao is her son. It could be due to that she arrived in a different world and she was pregnant with a girl at the time. * The Secrets are said to not be the true enemy, so that leaves Truth as Ao's archenemy for the time being. Category:Eureka Seven: AO episodes Category:Eureka Seven: AO